Does Mommy Really Love Daddy?  Kyouya x Tamaki
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Kyouya was the first friend Tamaki had when he first moved to Japan. Ever since, they've been best friends. However, things change when Tamaki asks some... Unusual questions...  yaoi


Mommy Truly Loves Daddy

Inspiration

Love Sleep by GreenBinderGirl

Boredom

Story Idea Credits

_I'm starting to wish he hadn't come home with me, now._

Kyouya Ootori typed away on his laptop, one key right after the other. Tamaki Suou lay on a nearby sofa, reading through his trigonometry book and tapping his pencil on the hard cover of the book. The sound was beginning to drive Ootori up the wall.

_That moron just doesn't quit. He doesn't know when he's annoying and when he's trying to be cute._

Kyouya was adding another day to his journal. He kept it on his laptop, which he never let leave his side. Every few _taps_ of the Host Club "King's" pencil, he would glance over at the blond, trying to grasp the reason of his annoying sound making in this awfully quiet home. As time wore on, the tapping slowed, eventually becoming a more dull sound.

_I can't take much more of this noise. It's going to drive me insane! I'm going to choke him unless he sto-_

Silence.

The only other sound in the room was the steady breathing of Suou's.

The still-awake male looked to the sleeping blond. One leg was still in its original position, bent at the knee like he was kneeling, the other laid flat on the couch. The textbook was dangerously leaning towards his face, threatening to smash his pretty little nose. His hair was shielding his eyes now from the world around him. The once irritating pencil was now lying safely on his ever so slowly rising and falling chest.

The ash-haired male couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

_Finally. No noise, no distractions… Just silence. Now I have to figure out how to get the idiot home…_

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyouya saw his sister, Fuyumi, enter the scene. He pretended to be adding to his journal, really just pressing random letters and keys.

"It seems your friend fell asleep, Kyouya," she whispered lightly, careful not to wake the blond.

The older male sighed, saving his entry and closing his laptop. "I know. Tell our parents he will be staying the night. I'll contact his family and tell them."

Fuyumi nodded with a secret smile before leaving a cozy blanket behind, hanging it over the edge of the couch Tamaki slept on.

After a brief chat with Ouran's chairman, Kyouya finally turned to the sleeping teen. "Now… What to do with the body…" He was only standing there a short moment before he decided to leave him on the couch.

As he unfolded the blanket his sister left behind, he noticed its familiar pattern. This was the old cloth the older one hadn't seen in ages. A blanket he used to love when he was a child. Time stopped right then and there as memories came back to him. Back during a time he wasn't worried about expenses and keeping records. A time when the worst thing that could happen was being put in time-out for breaking something. A time when everything was simple, yet fun.

Kyouya sat back in his seat, staring at the old treasure of his. He hadn't seen it in so long. He had forgotten all about it. Just holding the worn object gave him a feeling of comfort and safety. A single tear slid down his cheek as he brought his feet up onto the chair and nuzzled his old blanket.

"What's that, Kyouya?" a soft voice asked innocently.

The Shadow King opened his apparently closed eyes and looked to Tamaki. He was now sitting up, staring at the cool one curiously.

Their eyes locked for that one moment. Kyouya's were wide with surprise and embarrassment, Tamaki's still only half-open from his short nap, yet wide enough to be able to see clearly.

The ash-haired male cleared his throat, looking away. "I-It's nothing. Just-Just an old rag."

Tamaki tilted his head a little, but smiled slightly. He began to reach out towards him. "Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I took it-"

"No!" He said it all too suddenly as his head snapped up to stare at him, just as Suou had planned. His cheeks turned a fairly light shade of pink as Ootori quickly looked away again.

The blond sat back in his seat and watched Kyouya. "Tell me, Mommy. What is it?" He tried using the "Mommy Technique," where Tamaki called Kyouya "Mommy" instead of his actual name. Usually, it got him what he wanted.

A moment of silence passed by, the cool male thinking over weather to tell the princely teen or not. Tonight, however, it was in Tamaki's favor.

"This old rag? It… It actually was… _My_ old rag. I loved it since I was a child. I just… I just hadn't seen it in so many years. It reminds me of simpler times when I wasn't competing for approval from my father or keeping things in order. I used to… Make a tent with this or use it like a picnic blanket…" He couldn't believe it. Kyouya, the Shadow King, the cool one that always lingered in the shadows, watching everything that happens and knowing all, the one that never opened up to anyone, was explaining his history with this old piece of his life.

The blond king smiled as he swung his legs over the edge of the couch, leaning forward a bit. "I guess everyone has a lovely item," he smiled softly, watching Kyouya.

"What?"

"A lovely item. Remember? Like Mori-senpai has Hu-"

"I know what you meant by that, you moron," he sighed, irritated as he rolled his eyes. "I meant what did you mean by 'everyone'?"

The blond shrugged, gathering his textbooks. "Well, if you, Kyouya Ootori, have something so dear to you, I'm sure everyone does. I have one of my own back at home. But we both know that you already know, right?"

Of course he knew. The Shadow King knew a lot of things others didn't. He knew that Suou's lovely item was a teddy bear he's had since he was a small child. "Of course, Tamaki."

Packing his school things away in his bag, Tamaki slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I better be going. It's getting late, and I'll probably have an earful from my father already."

"Oh, no you don't," the older male chuckled, grabbing Suou's shoulder. "We made some calls while you were sleeping. You're staying here for the night." Kyouya could already tell by the way the blond was staring what was going to happen.

In a fraction of a second, the princely host's bag was on the floor and he was in the air. "THANK YOU, KYOUYA!" In the same amount of time it took for the teen to leap with joy, he was clinging to the ash-haired male, nuzzling him.

_Just like old times,_ he sighed mentally. If anyone had seen this, they would see how uncomfortable he was at the moment, but really, he was smiling inwardly. _Brings back memories… Back when he was just a little more idiotic… Just a little._

"Lucky for me," he grumbled as he tore the moron off him, "You're sleeping out here on the couch."

A slight frown played at Tamaki's lips. "It's not very good for sleeping on, though-"

"That didn't bother you before, now did it?" Ootori smirked as he pushed his glasses up, knowing he had won this battle.

Suou was about to speak, but knew he couldn't win. He grinned and nodded, lying back on the couch, twirling his thumbs on his stomach.

"That's what I thought." Kyouya turned, about to leave for his own room, but stopped after a few steps. He almost forgot about the blanket he still held in his hand. He glanced down at it, thinking for a moment.

_"I guess everyone has a lovely item."_

With a near-silent sigh, he turned back to Tamaki, only to find him already in a state of unconsciousness. He chuckled silently, carefully throwing his "lovely item" over the male, not wanting to wake him. Finally leaving the boy to rest, he collected his laptop, pulled the string for the lamp, and disappeared down a dark hallway to his own room, where he quickly fell asleep.

Kyouya woke up the next morning to a magnificent smell. He had never smelled anything like it so early on a weekend, but that didn't mean he didn't like it around. It was actually quite nice.

Not being able to fall back into that lovely state of mind, he sat up, rubbing his cloudy eyes. A quiet yawned escaped his lips as he slipped his glasses on his face.

Suddenly, a soft knock was heard on the door. "Kyouya? You awake?" It was Tamaki. Anyone could tell.

"Yes, Tamaki, I'm up. Why do you ask?" In the pit of his stomach lay a feeling that the wonderful smell had something to do with the blond.

The door pushed open slightly, allowing the princely host to peek his head inside. "We made breakfast. I just wanted to let you know incase you were hungry."

At first, Kyouya didn't really take in what the male had said, what being the first few seconds of his morning. But as he stood up, he noticed one little word. "_We_?"

Suou smiled brightly. "Yup! I suggested making breakfast to the cooks, but they said that you never ate breakfast on weekends. I was able to talk them into it by offering to help."

Ootori sighed. "But it's only you, me, and Fuyumi. There's no point in making breakfast for three."

Tamaki rolled his eyes. "You should be happy your getting food. Now come on, sleepyhead. It's almost eleven!" Leaving the ash-haired male behind.

Kyouya glanced at his clock. Sure enough, it stated four simple numbers. One, zero, four, and eight. "That technically makes it brunch, idiot," he mumbled beneath his breath before following him out. When he reached the dining room, however, his grumpy morning attitude suddenly disappeared.

A wonderfully prepared meal was set out before him in his usual spot. Fuyumi sat across, already eating her meal, and the other male in the room sat in the chair next to her, starting at his own plate.

As Kyouya sat down, he took into account all the marvelous looking food in front of him. Fluffy eggs, crispy bacon, lightly buttered toast, and to top it all off, a cup of coffee. If Tamaki helped with the cooking, there was a very good chance it was that instant commoner's coffee.

When Ootori took the first bite of his meal, it was delicious. Usually, his breakfast was just some eggs and a roll of bread. Never had he tasted something so delectable! He almost couldn't believe that dim-witted blond sitting slightly across from him helped make something like this. So much, in fact, the ash-haired male had to make sure with him. "Did you really make this, Tamaki?"

The younger teen nodded as he swallowed a bite of his toast. "Actually, I only made the eggs and coffee and I buttered the toast." His only response was a moments stare before Kyouya went back to his food.

Fuyumi dabbed the crumbs off her cheek and smiled softly. "Well, this was a wonderful breakfast, Mr. Suou-"

"Please, call me Tamaki."

_Good lord…_

Fuyumi laughed softly and nodded. "_Tamaki, _then. Thank you for this meal. Let me help you clean-"

"No, no. I got it. I don't want to be a bother." Before he even said the words, he was already taking the empty dishware. "Finished, Kyouya?"

The older male cleaned his face of any crumbs. "Thank you, Tamaki, but I believe I know how to carry my own dishes." But they were already in the blond's hands before he finished his sentence.

"I don't want to be a bother." With that, he headed into the kitchen, taking the plates and empty coffee cups with him.

Fuyumi watched him go, then turned to her older brother. "He's such a nice boy. If only you could be more like him." A quiet giggle slipped her lips.

"If you only knew what he was _really_ like…" he left the table silently, heading back to his room to retrieve his laptop. His journaling started as soon as he got up.

When he returned from his bedroom and into the living room, he found the blanket from last night neatly folded, sitting where Kyouya had sat that night. Sitting upon it was a small note, his name written neatly on top. The male hesitated a moment before reaching out and reading the note.

_Kyouya,_

_ Thanks. You really didn't have to, but thanks anyway._

_ Tamaki_

"You moron," he chuckled quietly before sitting in the chair, covering his legs with the blanket before he started typing away.

Quite a while later, the blond finally showed up, sitting on the couch beside Kyouya. "I think you're sister likes me," he stated simply, lying back on the couch and staring at the high ceiling, crossing his arms behind his head and using them as a pillow.

"That's what you thought about Haruhi and look where you two are now." A smirk played at the male's lips as he felt a glare from the younger one.

"I'm just saying. Maybe I might marry her and we would become brothers! Wouldn't that be-"

"Absolutely not," the black-haired male interrupted. "Fuyumi is not as stupid as you, so she won't fall for you, much less marry you. And even if we did become brothers, I would disown you from the family, weather the rest of them like it or not." His gaze never left the computer screen as he spoke, but his smirk turned into a full-fledged smile.

Tamaki couldn't help but laugh. "What a nice person you are. Disowning me as your brother… How could you, Kyouya?"

_He's such a moron… I sometimes wonder if he was ever dropped on his head as an infant. Then again, if he wasn't like this, the Host Club never would have existed… As well as a handful of other things…_

"So when am I leaving?" the blond questioned, obviously bored. But something in his voice caught the older male's attention.

Kyouya glanced at the clock, half of him hoping he would leave soon. "Not too long, now. Any minute, really.."

"Oh," he sighed, not another word coming from his lips.

_Odd,_ the black-haired teen typed, _He usually isn't this quiet. Something must be bothering him… And it's… Bothering me?_

After another moment of silence, Kyouya sighed. "Alright, you. What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" He leaned back to look at his friend upside-down. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just… Thinking."

"Well, that's a first." A soft chuckle left his lips.

"I'm serious, Kyouya." The blond turned over on his stomach, staring at his fellow Host. "There's something that's been bothering me for a while…"

_I better take care of this otherwise it's going to bug me for who knows how long. _"What is it, Tamaki?" he sighed, saving his document and shutting the laptop, giving the teen full attention.

Suou hesitated, biting his lower lip. Finally, he spoke quietly. "Is it wrong… To love someone of the same gender?"

Ootori had to admit, he was caught by surprise. He didn't expect to hear a question like that from a being like him. After clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up, he answered. "I can't really say there's a right or wrong answer, Tamaki. Many people think differently. Some think it's wrong and sinful, others say it's just fine. I guess it depends on what you think is right."

"But if they choose that it was okay and was with someone of the same gender, they would have the risk of being hurt, right?"

_He's serious. He's really serious._

Kyouya felt a slight warmth in his cheeks. "I…I guess they would. Why are you asking so me these kinds of questions?" The irritation he wanted to keep concealed slipped into his words. He winced inwardly at himself as he saw Tamaki coil back slightly as well.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya." His voice was soft, almost fragile. It had almost sound like he had hurt him, possibly deeply.

Just as Ootori was about to apologize, one of the servants of the house appeared. "Your parents are here, Mr. Suou," she stated, bowing slightly.

Standing up, the blond nodded to her, lifting his bag from the ground. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow, Kyouya?" He glanced back at his friend, receiving a nod and a slight smile before leaving.

The ash-haired male sighed as soon as his friend left, opening his laptop and typing again.

_Why would he ask those kind of questions? And of all people, why me? Could he…? No. He couldn't. He always talks about Haruhi and how wonderful she is and how much "Daddy" loves his "daughter"…But maybe…_

_ Could I be…?_

Later that night, Kyouya decided to pay Tamaki a visit. He waved off his driver before gently knocking on the door. What looked to be a house servant answered.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"Is Mr. Suou Tamaki in at the moment?" _He better be, because it's freezing out here and I don't have a ride back for at least an hour…_

"I'm sorry, but he just went out to the nearby park down the road. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you visited with him there."

He sighed inwardly as he forced a thankful smile on his face. "Thank you, miss. Have a good day." He was already walking off towards the park before the door was shut. Not expecting to be outside for so long, the cool one pulled his thin jacket tighter around himself. "You owe me, Suou," he muttered to himself.

Just as he arrived in the flower and plant-infested area, he saw the familiar blond disappear into a hedge maze. Kyouya ran up to catch up with him, barely missing his foot every time he turned a corner.

Finally, the blond male turned to sit under a little hutch. Kyouya peeked around the bush and found him. "Tamaki."

Leaning against one of the hutch's walls, his legs taking up a whole bench, was Suou, writing in his own little book. He looked up at the sound of someone's voice. "Kyouya? What-What are you doing here?" He was obviously surprised.

The older male sat next to the blond, who quickly shoved the pencil in his pocket and was beginning to do the same for the notebook. Unfortunately, Kyouya caught his wrist before he could put it away, smirking. "You're not trying to be like me, now, are you?" he joked, laughing softly.

Suou couldn't help but join in, smiling. "No, no. I'm just… Writing my thoughts."

Those words reminded Kyouya of his reason for seeing the blond and let go of him. "About that… Tamaki, about earlier-"

"I'm sorry, Kyouya," the teen interrupted, gently putting the little book in his pocket. "I shouldn't have asked those questions. I'm sure it was very awkward for you." He stared down at the table as he spoke, shame filled eyes avoiding the concerned ones beside him.

The black-haired male took his shoulder, smiling softly. "No, you idiot. It was perfectly fine. I just thought it wasn't like you to ask such questions. Is everything okay with you?"

The blond sighed and leaned on his friend's shoulder, a tiny grin showing. "Yeah… Everything's fine now," he sighed.

Kyouya tensed slightly. The last time Suou had gotten this close to him was probably when they first met, but it was only a… "Friendly" show of affection. But this moment right here and now… This action was different. It was more than friendly, more than brotherly. Not wanting to bother his friend with any questions at the moment, the ash-haired male only relaxed and lay his head on Tamaki's, soon drifting to sleep.

Hours later, a familiar sound rang softly throughout the darkness of night. A song, actually. Kyouya's eyes slowly drifted open as he recognized his cell phone's ring, answering it. "Hello?"

"Kyouya? Where are you?" His sister's voice was terribly worried.

"Fuyumi, calm down. I'm at the park not too far from the Suou residents. Is everything alright?"

In the background, he heard Fuyumi explaining his location, probably to his elder brothers or father. "We just wanted to know where you were. They thought you were kidnapped or something."

They both chuckled, Kyouya, carefully as to not wake his still sleeping friend. "I'll be home soon. I'll call if I won't."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

He smiled gently as he looked down to the blond. "Just in case, Fuyumi. Goodbye."

"But-" _Snap!_

The older male smiled softly as he stroked Tamaki's feather-soft hair. It was about now that Ootori noticed that the blond had adjusted himself during sleep to be wrapped in one of Kyouya's arms. Even Kyouya, himself, had adjusted so that he was laying across the bench, the blond leaning more on his shoulder and head. He couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Tamaki looked now.

And it was then that he knew. This wasn't just a friendship anymore.

This was a relationship of _love_.

A yawn escaped the lips of the younger teen. His heavy lids fluttered pen and looked up at his friend. "Hey, Kyouya," he giggled quietly, blushing a dark red.

"About time you got up, you idiot," he teased, hugging him a little with the one arm. "It's probably almost nine."

He shot up with a gasp. "Nine! Oh, I'm going to be in trouble!" He began to stand. "I'm never going to hear-"

Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around his waist again and pulled him down into the ash-haired male's lap. He now lie somewhat on top of him, his back facing him.

"I can make arrangements," he chuckled, his warm breath traveling down Tamaki's neck. The feeling made him shudder slightly. The older male chuckled and dialed his sister's cell.

"Hello?" she answered softly.

"Yes, Fuyumi? Tamaki and I will be coming back to our home later. We might be a little late, though. Could you notify the Suous for me?"

She was silent for a moment. "Of course. I'll make sure they know." He could hear the smile in his sister's voice before she hung up.

Snapping his cell shut and shoving it back in his pocket, he returned his full attention back to Tamaki. "Better?" he questioned playfully.

Suou turned his head to look at his friend the best he could. "Mommy… Is there something wrong with you?" He couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Nothing that I know of… _Daddy_." His lips gently pressed against Tamaki's collarbone. He smirked as he felt the blond shudder again.

"Kyouya, really… What has gotten into you?"

The black-haired teen blushed slightly, adjusting himself so he was leaning against the hutch wall as he whispered in his ear. "Don't you see, you moron? I _love_ you."

A gasp left Tamaki's lips.

_Love_. A four letter word he wanted to hear from his dark friend for some time now.

_Love_. A four letter word that unknowingly wanted to leave Kyouya's lips for quite a while.

_Love_. A four letter word that made their hearts race, their faces warm, and their souls lock together.

"Kyouya…" the blond sighed, leaning his head back to lean on his other's shoulder, "You have no idea how I've longed to hear you say that… I love you, too." He planted a kiss on his cheek.

The older one chuckled quietly. "You're doing it wrong, you goof." Without giving him a chance to even ask, Kyouya had already pressed his lips against Tamaki's.

_So soft… So luscious… So… Tamaki…_

The younger one's arms awkwardly wrapped around Kyouya's neck, pulling him closer. But instead, wanting to torture him, the black-haired male pulled away, moving his lips down to his jaw, barely touching his skin. He heard a near silent moan leave the blond's throat as he leaned his head back farther, practically forcing the older male to move down to his neck again.

Both Tamaki and Kyouya's breathing had became shaky and uneven. Their hearts started galloping wildly against their chests. Their faces warmed, beads of sweat sliding down the blond's forehead.

"M-Mommy…" He whimpered, not being able to take the torture much longer. "P-Please stop…"

With one last kiss just below his chin, Kyouya pulled away, kissing the corner of the younger other's mouth. "Baby steps?" he guessed.

"If you don't mind." He was breathing heavily. It was just too much for him to take in too little time.

The older male let out a breathless laugh. "Of course. Anything for you… _Daddy_."

Just then, a cold breeze of air blew by, making both boys shiver a little.

Tamaki carefully sat up, not wanting to harm his new lover. "We should be heading on our way before we catch a cold out here."

Without a word, his other smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around himself as the walked back to the Ootori residents.

A few minutes into the walk, Tamaki noticed how hard Kyouya was trying to hide how cold he really was. He silently slipped off his thicker jacket, throwing it around Kyouya. "I'd hate for you to get sick, Mommy."

With a slight blush, Ootori nodded in thanks.

_Mommy and Daddy… Together for life…_

_ Has a nice ring to it…_

_-End-_


End file.
